Until The World Ends
by yournexteminem
Summary: Sharlene's life was ordinary, until one night when she saw something she shouldn't have. Can she stay away from this vampire or will her heart decide for her, even if he doesn't feel the same. Rated T for swearing.


**Hi! This is my first story on this account, the other one was youcan'tandwillnevercontrolme. So I was bored and this idea popped into my head and began to write :P I'm scottish so i'll end up writing slang in this, if you don't understand it messgage me nd i'll explain :D I'll shut up now. **

_**Disclaimer-**_** I don't own anything other than plot, characters and my blackberry.**

* * *

"Come _on, _Sharlene!" The coach shouted, " Put some effort into it!"

Sharlene got off the beam and grabbed her water bottle. Taking a swig of it she wiped the beads of sweat on her forehead.

"What was wrong with it this time?" Sharlene said sarcastically.

"Your attitude for starters! I'll phone your mother if I have to!" The coach said," Your completely unbalanced, you almost fell at the last fell at the last turn."

The coach was a tall English woman with man legs, everybody hated her.

"I'll try harder tomorrow then."

"No, your staying later to practice," the coach said walking off.

Sharlene made a face and went back to the beam.

* * *

By the time she was finished her hair was all out and was sticking to the back of her neck. It was hours later and everyone had left.

"Can I go _now_?" Sharlene panted.

"I suppose..." The coach said unsure.

She didn't wait any longer and stalked off to the changing rooms. Taking out a towel from her locker she went to the showers. Once she was out and had changed into her clothes she phoned her brother.

"Hey, come pick me up."

"_What? Where are you? Mum's seriously pissed off." _He said from the other line.

"Coach kept me behind. Please just come?"

"_Fine, I'll be there soon,_" and the line was dead.

She went to wait outside for him. It was about 10pm and the stars were out, twinkling making the moon even prettier. Sharlene just stood there staring at the moon until a scream sounded from a distance.

Sharlene jumped and looked for the source of the scream. The scream was getting closer and Sharlene wearily walked towards the sound.

Then a woman came running towards Sharlene but someone grabbed her and savagely bit into her neck. Taking out a chunk of her neck, the woman's lifeless body fell to the ground.

Sharlene stood there, frozen in fear. The perso- man dropped to the woman's body and continued to rip at her neck. He looked up at Sharlene and looked at her in surprise. His mouth red from that innocent woman's blood, blood dripping from the corner's of his mouth, his teeth stained from biting into her fragile neck.

Then she ran.

Ran the fastest she had ever ran in her life. She had dropped her training bag and kept on running unti she saw a car light. She ran in front of the car putting her hands out for it to stop. She ran to the driver's seat, recognising her brother's face and ran to the other side and got into the car.

"What do you think your doin? Running on the road like that! You could've got yourse-"

" Just shut up, Ricky!"She shouted,"Just take me home!"

He shook his head and drove home.

She only stepped one foot in the door until her mum came racing up to her.

"What time do you call this! I was worried sick! You didn't text me! Didn't answer me or even phone me _back_! And to think- where's your bag? I spent lots of money on that! You know what? I'm sick of this, go up to your room _now_!" Her mum shrieked.

"Glady," Sharlene mumbled as she walked up the stairs.

"And your grounded!"

"Like I care!" Sharlene shouted back. Running to her room and slamming the door shut, she sat at her vanity table. She blinked back the tears and looked at the mirror. _What a night,_ she thought.

Sharlene's hair was long and brown, her hair falling out of her ponytail. Her eyebrows were thin and arched. Her eyes were big, round and blue with green in the center. Her nose was almost straight but slightly turned up. Her lips were full and defined. She had a scar through her eyebrow from when she was at the bad part of town at the wrong time.

Sharlene took out her bobble and stood up. Taking out her Pj's from her drawer, she was just about to take off her top when she was slammed into the wall.

"What d-"she screamed, but was quickly stopped buy a cold hand covering her mouth. She was shocked by how cold it was.

" I know you saw me," the person, no man, whispered, taking his hand off her mouth. Sharlene couldn't see him from the lack of light in the room, but she could see his bright, haunting red eyes.

" What _are_ you?" Sharlene asked, almost scared to hear the answer.

" I think you know," he said, she could see his smirk through the darkness.

_Vampire,_ she thought but was too scared to say. His hand had a firm grip on her shoulder, but it didn't hurt her that much.

" I'm guessing by your silence you know. Now, I'm willing to forget your face, if you forget mine that is," The vampire said with a smirk. God, she would really like to punch it off his face.

" I think we could agree to that," Sharlene said, ignoring her discomfort.

" Look at my eyes," he said," or are you too scared at what you'll see?"

"I'm not _scared_ of anything!" Sharlene said with pride.

She then looked directly at his eyes and couldn't look away. They were red. But not dull, lifeless red. Vibrant red. Like from the brightest top or the the brightest red of dyed hair. She wanted to look away but she just... couldn't.

" Remember, if you forget my face, I'll forget yours," He said with a silky voice.

And then the world was dark.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Good, bad? just click on the review button nd lemme know ;) **


End file.
